


Reasons

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Reasons

** #1. Reasons **  
** Word Count: ** 226  
 ** Characters: ** Tony Stark 

** Reasons **  
Tony didn’t know what he was thinking when he announced to the press he was Iron Man. If he had thought about a second longer, he would have just read the cards that Agent Coulson handed him. 

There was something about that statement that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted him to read that didn’t sit right with him. The truth was always hidden. The people had a right to know. Maybe ignorance is bliss. People can die from bliss too. 

Tony just couldn’t hold it in. Did he do it for himself or did he do it for the common good? That was ultimately the question he had to answer for himself. 

People that knew him would say he was being selfish and they were probably right. There was always something in it for him as they would say. Those who thought they knew him best would believe this.

As Tony tinkered with the suit to make it stronger and better, he let the memories flood his head. He remembered the looks on the faces of the villagers he had saved. That was the best reward he could have ever had. 

Let them say he was selfish. Let them say he was in it for the attention. He didn’t care. He knew he had made a difference to those people and he managed to help himself along the way.


End file.
